


4 for Round 4!

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: 4 fics for the Tiny Reverse Bang Round 4Each chapter covers a different prompt and has warnings at the top. PLEASE heed them.





	1. Chapter 1

HEROIC 

961 words

TW: Major Character Death/Suicidal themes

Steve grit his teeth throughout the funeral. The churning in his belly was half rage and half grief. He nearly hated the man they were saying goodbye to for making him feel. Before Tony, there had been Ice. There had been a numb aching void. There had been grief and loss and depression so all encompassing that there was not a single thing that could make him truly feel anything but achy and sometimes sad and, of course, angry. 

It was the one thing he could understand about Bruce, about the Hulk. Steve was also always Angry, if he felt anything at all. He was angry Bucky died. Angry he didn’t. Angry Peggy got old. Angry he didn’t. Angry the world had changed so much. Angry the world hadn’t changed at all. 

He was angry he couldn’t put that anger into words and deal with them, and angry he had to. He was angry, because without his anger, he honestly felt he might give up. That he might find a good way to die, and take it. Then The Battle of New York happened. Gods and Aliens, and the anger became this sharp thing, heightened and hyper real because of some space scepter. 

Then, he watched a man in an iron suit, so sassy and smart and like everything he used to read about in pulps to Bucky, the Hero of the Future, made flesh… fly a bomb into space and save the city. He watched another man fall to his death, and by some miracle, this time he survived. 

The next weeks, Steve nearly left a hundred times, but he didn’t. He fell into doing things with this bright man of the future. He learned concepts like futurist and transhumanism and the process of balancing ethical considerations for advancements. He learned about organizing charities and funding ventures and releasing patents. He learned about balancing a company and profit with ensuring living wages and benefits for employees at every level of his company and supply chain. He learned about how even stepping down from being CEO, Tony still kept working on projects for the company as often as for free release and those other projects, all while also learning about Star Trek and the promises of a future only dreamed of. 

Steve gravitated closer and closer to this fragile genius, this man who held the world in his palm one moment, but then would grow agitated and grim and snappishly defensive over his father. Who deflected with humor and sarcasm and sharp words when he felt his most vulnerable. Who played up his ego when he felt the most broken. 

Steve fell in love with the sharp edges as much as the soft parts. He fell in love with the warrior, as well as the inventor and artist. He fell in love with the energy and passion that let him rediscover his own. 

They drifted closer, and like a moon reflecting the sun, Steve glowed. He glowed and grew warm again. He grieved. He moved on finally. He felt things, so many things, besides anger. Even anger felt crisper, more real. Tony delighted in the rants they shared about anti-vaxxers and the harm they caused. 

Then, came HYDRA, and with it, Bucky. Then came Tony saving Steve, came fire and death and a million other things that ended with a recovering Bucky in their home. Things that ended, years later, in Tony deciding somehow, to shove Steve out of his life. To isolate himself, to not allow Steve close. 

And the anger came. It brought grief and betrayal with it, and even more grief when he found out why. 

They could do anything- but they couldn’t stop the cancer that was killing Tony a moment at a time. They had screamed and shouted and yelled- well, perhaps they had more had angry sniping and defensive rebuttals, from both sides. Steve remembered it with more emphasis and action. 

Because otherwise he had to acknowledge he could see Tony dying already. Could see him fading. Could see that energy and passion leaching out o him a day at a time. By the end, Steve was caring for Tony in every way, and Bucky, his best friend, helped him by supporting him as he cared for his husband. His world. By the time Tony was gone, All Steve could feel, was anger. There was the bitter edges of loss and grief so overwhelming it loomed and pressed like asthma into his lungs till he could no more breathe than sing a happy song. The brightness of the last decade made the loss that much worse, sharper for all he had known the heights even anger could go to outside this muffling all encompassing darkness that was the reality that Tony was dead.

The ship Bucky and JARVIS had helped Tony make, would carry Tony into space. Alone. Because Tony had made him promise to live for them both. Because Tony knew him, knew him and made him swear, not on god, or even his mother, but on the love he felt to Tony, and that Tony felt for him. He died after telling Steve to love and live and fight for them both. To be Earth’s Defender for him. To never forget his heart carried them both still.

Bucky made a different promise. When Steve found his way to die… Bucky had kept the program and the ship designs. Steve would follow Tony, both in spirit, and physically. Bucky knew Steve, better than any man still alive. He knew that comfort was better than any amount of telling him to live for Tony or himself. The comfort of knowing, someday, after all was said and done… Steve could rejoin the love of his life.


	2. Wanted or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse- referenced but not shown  
> Steve has a womb (HC is he is Trans)  
> Reproductive decisions.

ARMOUR

words 1,395 

TW: Trans!Steve or otherwise Womb Having implied. Reproductive talk, Howard Stark’s A+ parenting

The beam bisects the room, an AIM scientist cackling madly in the background is the soundtrack for what is likely going to be one of Tony’s recurring nightmares for years to come. They’re out of uniform. They’re out having what is supposed to be a good calm date. It’s supposed to be a nice simple date to celebrate their aniversary, for the logic of Spock! One. Day. Hell, three fucking hours. And somehow, here they are having what might be the worst anniversary ever. Madman, check, help too far away, check, suit listed as part of that Help Too Far Away? Doublecheck and fuck. To say they have been made as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers is an understatement. Even more of an understatement is how epically the arguement against kids has been made for Steve. Curie wept. 

There are kids, on the other side of the room. And this joker is demanding Steve and Tony come out or he starts zapping them. Tony can’t won’t doesn’t have the ability to tell Steve to stay back. He wouldn’t be Steve if he did. And, Tony wouldn’t be Tony if he wasn’t striding up right beside him. There is no time. When, of course, the goon levels his gun at them, they both try to shove the other out of the way- it’d be comical if it wasn’t sad. 

The beam grazes Tony, knocking a few decades off of him, and when it then glances off of the ring Tony had made for Steve, out of the slagged remnants of the Gauntlet, something wonky happens. The air boils red, and instead of a pint sized Steve replacing his husband of five years, there is a child falling through the air as if blown out of their arms. Steve doesn’t let the strangeness slow him down, he trusts Tony to handle it, to guard his back as he charges up and lays the goon out flat. The on call Avengers show up not two minutes later as Tony is finally getting the kid to stop crying. 

There are over two dozen adults regressed into children in the room to be sorted out and something with the gun done to reverse this if it can be. But the little guy in Tony’s arms, isn’t some adult, waiting to be reverted. He isn’t some chip off the old block, younger Steve. He has hazel eyes and the same gap front teeth Tony had at 5, and if his hair and skin match Steve’s, the wrinkled brow and uncertain look is purely Tony at that age. “Hey, come on, kiddo, can you tell me what you think of all of this?” The kid stares at Tony, holding his shirt tight and staring into his eyes and around again and again before saying, in a quiet voice, “He doesn’t want me.” It makes Tony’s heart freeze. He really hopes this kid didn’t get saddled with his own memories and Steve’s body, that would be, the worst of everything. “Who doesn’t, sunshine?” There is a small wobble of lip, and then, those dark hazel eyes, looking nothing so much like someone blended his eyes and Steve’s or went back in time and stole a color swatch from his mother’s eyes… “Daddy.”

Tony feels his heart break for this kid, this, mini not-me in his arms “Well then it’s his loss. I was just saying how much I want a kid. So I guess this is a sign that says I should have a kid. You can help me in the lab, it’ll be great.” Tony eyed Steve where he was coming closer, over the kid’s shoulder, begging Steve to play along, no matter his arguments against it just moments before. “Show you all the cool things then be that embarassing dad with a million bad puns. You can groan about them.” There is a small snort and a little sniffle, then, as Steve comes up close enough to reach out and touch, the little guy changes the script on him. “That’s silly, Popa. You already do all that without being a meanie like Dad.” 

Steve stumbles from that shock, from what it implies, and the, hypothetical son they had just been talking about earlier, whips his head around to stare at Steve. To push away from him, small face drawing up and hurt on his face “No- you don’t want me. You said I could only be, a bad thing.” He says it loud, and Steve stares at him, before saying softly, “I never said you could only be a bad thing. I said children could be hurt, and that what we do is too dangerous for a child.” 

Their son, or the creation reflecting that idea, squirmed and wiggled as if trying to be let down, but knowing how stubborn and wily both he and Steve were, Tony didn’t let go. The wiggles stopped and the boy panted, before shout sobbing “That means you don’t want me!” and well, no, that was actually more heartbreaking than if it was a mini Tony brain. Newton’s Laws, Tony never wanted to hear that sort of pain in a child’s voice ever again. He couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat, no words coming to sooth this over easily. 

Tony opened his mouth to try anyways, and there was Steve, hugging the kid, and him too, as he said, thick voiced with his own unshed tears “I never said that, and I never meant that. I want you- I do, and I want the years we have, to be safer. They can never be perfectly safe. But. If you are here, I will never not want you. Before we were interupted, I was, about to offer a plan of retiring together. To see if we could try that.” He says it softly, and there is a long moment of silence before the kid looks at Steve, sniffling hard. “You mean it?” Steve nods, and gently, tentatively brushes the soft blonde hair back, thick like Tony’s but silky like his, and then, like a dream fading, the red glow is back, sinking back into the ring. Both men stare at their arms, at the ring and each other before Tony grabs Steve’s shirt and demands, words a bit shaken as he stares up into Steve’s eyes. “Did you mean it?” 

Steve looks at Tony then says softly, “I already had them remove the birth control. I was wanting to talk about having a kid too. I just, wanted to discuss all sides of it- before, telling you my idea. I just think, the teams are all set up. We, could fully retire. Just, you, and me, and- a family.” Tony’s head falls forward, pressing their foreheads together as his other hand falls to Steve’s flat belly, right over the buckle of his belt. Steve’s hand, a bit bigger than his, moves over it to rest there, the implication easy to grasp. Tony pushes their lips together hard and then looks over the room quickly and then to the waiting Iron suit. “How about we go finish the celebration at home?” His fingers tap over the belt buckle, and his eyebrow waggle leaves little to inuendo and everything to the obvious side. Steve laughs a little then shakes his head “You’re horrible- Shouldn’t we at least talk about- whatever that was?” 

Tony shrugs “Leftover reality stone residue interacting with the soul stone residue and the ray to create the manifestations of our worries and discussions. And now that we can possibly have him for real, I really want to go try to make him. Not that I don’t want to have sex with you just to have sex with you but we can try for a kid now.” Tony babbles and tugs at Steve, who laughs, as only Tony has ever really made him laugh, being tugged along towards a future where they can have a family, and finally, they can set down the world and let others step up to defend it. “Alright, fine. But you are going to be Dad, you make far more Dad jokes than I do.” Tony nods, pulling Steve in for another kiss, the trauma of earlier not forgotten but suddenly meaning so much less. “Fair enough.”he murmred against Steve’s lips, arm around his waist as they took off towards home.


	3. Ride'em Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intersex!Tony uses male pronouns; Omegaverse  
> BDSM; Bondage; SMUTT; Corsets and rough sex  
> impregnation; very minor cum inflation

TIMELY

ABO Omegaverse - Intersex!Tony with Male Pronouns

Tony circled Steve, trailing his fingers along his shoulders, down to the simple leather cuffs and back down the undersides of his arms. Steve stayed absolutely still, despite the heavy scent of Omegan heat, he didn’t twitch a muscle or utter a peep, staying exactly how Tony had told him to. “Hmmm, good boy.” Tony murmured the praise, fingers tracing up to pinch and flick Steve’s nipples, moving along the quivering straining muscles as he fought himself to stay still, and Tony purred, asking with a bit of trill in his voice- “Color?” Steve groaned, a thick dark rumbling growl flavoring his voice. “Green”

Tony's purr increased and slid his hand up to pet Steve’s hair, nails scratching down his scalp and neck, the heavy scent from his wrist glands scenting Steve as he did so, straining him a little more. Tony expected at any moment to have the strong man breaking the flimsy leather and ravaging him, using him, but instead here was Steve, on his knees, naked while Tony was clothed, bare to him open for him, with everything from floggers to feathers available to torment him. It was- heady. It was- incredible. Tony leaned down, laying a kiss on the sweaty hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, pressing his clothed body to Steve’s so Steve could feel the corset and silken stockings but not touch them. Not see them without disobeying and uncovering his eyes. The groan of need and the way Steve’s cock bobbed and twitched was enough to leave Tony sweating and squirming from how his own cock pressed at his panties. “Fuck, Steve, you have no idea what this is doing to me.” He mewled it right in Steve’s ear, letting Steve feel how wet and hard Tony’s cock was in the panties pressed to his back, as Tony’s hot breath ghosted over his ear. 

The roll of hips left a smear of precum across Steve’s back, and another low rumbling growl cut the air before Tony was sliding back. He shuffled and scuffled the sheets, before coming to Steve. “No peeking, you’re doing so good. I want you to lay back on the bed. Keep your eyes covered, and, don’t move. No matter what, don’t move… and don’t say anything but colors.” 

Steve was poetry in motion, all leoline grace and bulging muscles as he used only his legs to crawl across the bed and lay himself out. Tony moaned at the sight and then ordered, voice husky, “Pull your legs up and to the sides- I wanna see, all of you.” Steve did as ordered, and the smell of rut burst into the air to twine and make the omegan heat scent sharper, Alpha feeding and fueling Omega, a yin and yang that would only burn hotter. 

Tony groaned, and crawled up the bed, cupping Steve’s wet balls, the precum dribbling from his slit like a bubbling fountain. Tony nuzzled his face against it, taking in the rich wanton pheromones as his own began to react, drawing out the rut as he trilled and purred, lapping up balls, then up the shaft, staring languidly up Steve’s flushed and sweaty body as he heaved and trembled with the effort to not move, to not snap those cuffs. To not just take Tony. It all became too much, and Tony scrambled up the bed, crawling up over Steve’s hips, his own legs hooking above Steves and using the bent knees to help guide his dripping wet pussy down onto that huge throbbing shaft. The groan they both released was in absolute synch and probably meant the same thing. Fuck, it was so good. “Like I was made for you- and you for me.” Tony mewled, rocking his hips slowly as his pussy lips ground down against Steve’s balls and hips. The rock of his hips slowly picked up speed, until, with a wail, he came, gushing over Steve’s hips. At the signal the cuffs were torn apart and Steve was staring up at him, strong fingers finding Tony’s thighs while he thrust hard into Tony, a steady deep pounding rhythem he knew damn well would make Tony cum again. Tony scrabbled, and mewled out “Steve, Steve-” No other words coming as another orgasm crashed into him. 

But no orders kept Steve from talking now. “Fuck, Tony, look how beautiful you are, look at that gorgeous ivory, cupping your little breasts, those silk stockings clinging to those beautiful thighs, fuck me, baby, do you know how hard it was, not to just peek?” He growled the last bit, thrusting hard enough that even in the corset Tony’s breasts bounced and jiggled from the sharp smacking of their hips, making Tony throw his head back and wail again. 

The wet gushing of Tony’s orgasm made the smack of their hips echo lewdly in the room, the harsh panting for breath and the way they both glistened with sweat making the image familiar, if not the pose. Tony was still riding his Alpha, was still on top, and neither man was in any hurry to change that. “Steve! Please!” Tony wailed, and Steve could make Tony beg- but tonight was special. Tonight, Tony and he had planned, for months now. Tonight, he thought, pressing his hand overthe corset where Tony’s womb was resting deep under it, was the night they became a family. “Fuck, fuck, take my knot, Tony” Steve groaned out, grinding and slamming as deep as he could thrusts growing erratic as he chased his knot, then they were locked, and Tony was pulling forward to kiss Steve as the knotting went on and on, Steve’s fingers easily destroying the lacing and tearing the corset off so Tony’s womb could gently swell the base of his belly, the small soft curve there speaking of their hard work. Tony mewled and cooed, purring as Steve gently rolled them over. 

Steve spent the next four hours gently kissing Tony and tracing his face and neck and breasts and belly in soft reverent touches that dragged over sweaty skin as he and Tony rocked tenderly together. Steve’s larger body pressed the smaller man gently into the soft heaped pillows and blankets, hiding him completely from any line of sight not his, as they rumbled and purred their way through the night. As the dawn broke, Tony shared a long slow kiss with his alpha. He yawned long and wide as he finally succumbed to sleep, cupping Steve’s head to his chest, the sated purr rumbling through the bed-nest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is captured, and horrible horrific things are done to him for a few months.   
> Years later, Tony manages to save a little boy that looks strikingly like him.
> 
> Dark concepts  
> implied rape/torture  
> implied moral grey actions  
> child abuse implied/torture implied

TIMELY + ARMOUR 

TW:Implied rape/torture, Effective HYDRA extermination methods, Child Abuse implied

HYDRA captures Steve by triggering Bucky, and using him to infiltrate the tower. It’s less the obvious direct route, and more subtle. They then send Bucky to run and dodge with a look alike body double soldier, his face bashed in to distort and trick facial recognition. Tony tracks them, and keeps tracking them. It isn’t till the fourth day has passed that Tony clues in that “Steve” isn’t healing as fast as he should. The fact that it takes that long could be the sleep deprivation, the self recrimination and guilt, or how Tony still feels like he is having a heart attack every time he sees that so Steve like face so hurt. Could be the guilty angry feeling he has as he remembers the times Steve was hurt in battle. 

When he finally tracks down Steve, far too long after that, the team has also collected Bucky. Steve is cuffed and shackled in the base, and Tony is, for both Steve’s sake and his own, so glad he is the only one to see this humiliation. To see Steve naked, something out of a bdsm fetishist wetdream still stained with his sweat, cock stripped raw, and small incisions for samples from a dozen muscle groups in a dozen stages of healing, all obviously untreated. All these samples, and the sweat stains on the bench, the machines- there were samples. Samples that horrified Tony and would horrify Steve on so many levels. 

When Steve breaks down crying, covering his eyes to hide the tears, Tony admits to himself that he is compromised. He admits to himself that what he is about to do crosses a line. He bundles Steve up in an emergency blanket and carries him upstairs and then levels the base. He knows they have to deal with this. But he also knows that every person, every thing in this base, needs to be destroyed, so he does. 

For the next six years, Tony wages a quiet, brutal war on HYDRA, while Steve attends therapy, and slowly learns to accept touch again. To accept his own arousal again. Learns to forgive Bucky not just say the words, but re-develop the trust, in waves that seem to match the benchmarks of his relationship with Tony. 

The week after Steve finally cums without crying or flinching, Steve hugs Bucky, and there is no flinch. Tony may or may not keep that recording to remind him why even if his own actions towards HYDRA scare him, they do not and can not scare him as much as HYDRA has harmed his Steve, harmed both of these men, and thus Tony by extension. 

When Tony finds the lab, they are scrambling to clean it out. There are more corpses… medical waste, to these psychopaths, than there are adults. And the computers show thousands had been purged before this at various stages. Tony only manages to save one. A boy that looks almost six. A boy that looks nothing like the sickly skeleton Steve has drawn of his childhood. That so many of the “terminated” projects had. This boy has sharp eyes and superhuman inteligence staring back at Tony. He watches, wary and sharp and dangerous… but also familiar. 

There are arguments for genetic memory. And with the serum, who knows? Maybe he just seems safe after the horrors of HYDRA 

The boy doesn’t talk at first. He doesn’t blink or move, when someone is watching. He finds recording devices with an uncanny accuracy, and he has that same strength in slight miniature to Steve. However he never hurts Tony. 

Steve, on finding out about the boy, which Tony has named Steve Jr., is every bit as horrified as Tony had imagined he would be. However Steve is, as always, more resilient than given credit. By the end of the month, Steve is talking to the child, and spending time with him. Is reconnecting with this small silent always angry little copy of himself who clings to Tony and starts forcing himself to hyperventilate whenever Tony tries to leave. 

Tony watches it all, strangely feeling he might be missing something. It isn’t until Steve, after a long night, filled with nightmares, comes up to wrap his hand in Tony’s shirt, and Steve Jr finally speaks in a snapping sharp sassing little voice “You always this handsy, or is it just because ya think Tony’s yours?” that it clicks into place as certainty. Somehow, Stevie Junior has all of Steve’s memories from before the samples. All of his thoughts, but also all of his emotions. In a child body with all a child’s emotions. Oh no, somehow this, is worse than he’d imagined. A mini Steve was tortured and held by HYDRA for years, and now, he wanted Tony all to himself, with every scrap of his being. Despite the feelings the original Steve had for Tony. And the fact that if anything, Tony saw the mini Stevie as a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this one gets enough interest I have ideas for expanding it and chasing it's tail.


End file.
